


Writing Practices

by Nova_Noodle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Writing Exercise, Writing practice, scenery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Noodle/pseuds/Nova_Noodle
Summary: I will be putting scenery practice and other writing practices here. If you wanna give me a prompt, go ahead and I will see what I can do.
Kudos: 1





	1. Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by Discord friend MintyOwl  
> Someone walks into an abandoned town in the middle of the night.

The crescent moon, sitting at its apex in the star-speckled sky, bathed the ground with pale moonlight. Soft grass was like a cushion as a lone person, large backpack settled on their shoulders, paused as the old road led to a small, foggy village. It felt like a ghost town, dimly lit by the little moonlight and not a single house brightened. A breeze swept through the abandoned town, causing a ghostly howl to sound through the old houses. The eerie town would send a shiver down anyone's spine, fog rolling lazily through the alleys and streets as if slowly consuming the town in its entirety.


	2. The Capitol on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by Discord friend Sozo-San  
> How would you describe walking out of a forest into plains and seeing the capital of a country on yonder?

Heavy footsteps fell upon fallen, decaying leaves that carpeted the old forest. Small beams of morning light filtered through the canopy, the trees beginning to thin as the path widened and became stone. It opened into the rolling hills of the plains, fog turned gold and fiery thanks to the rising sun. From the horizon rose high, stone walls. The capitol, protected by tall walls and a glorious gate. It seemed so beautiful, the golden sun slowly climbing the sky behind it. It would take the breath away from nearly anyone who saw it from this point.


End file.
